


Eye of a Hurricane

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Another Hamilton inspired fic, Dean Being Dean, F/M, Family Member Death, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Hamilton, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, Soulmates au i guess, cas being oblivious, mentioned PTSD, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: Your life has always been restless, like you're in a hurricane. That is, until you meet Sam Winchester.





	Eye of a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Another Hamilton inspired fic! Are we surpsied? Enjoy y'all.

Hunting isn’t anything like those damn ‘Supernatural’ books. It’s not sad, but you feel better after crying and having someone pat you on the back and tell you it’s okay. It’s hard. It leaves you screaming and crying and it would send most people sprinting to the nut house. It makes you stay up for days on end, choosing aches and yawns because the second you close your eyes your nightmares are filled with images that are way worse than any pain you’ll ever feel.  
Your family have been hunting since before you could you could remember; it goes back decades, every single period as fucked up as the next. You have seen everyone you know, everyone you love beaten, poked prodded and killed more times than you can count. And it was all because of the hunting lifestyle. The hunting lifestyle is what kept the carasoul keep spinning.  
You read somewhere once that in the eye of a hurricane, everything is quiet and still. You didn’t believe it. It seems impossible that something so strong, something so powerful and destructive could have any aspect of it still or calm. You refused to believe it. That was until you met Sam.  
You met the Winchesters almost five years ago when you both ended up hunting the same vampire nest in Montana. You both worked the same leads, interviewed the same suspects but in the end, you had figured it out first and made the kill. The brothers burst into the long-standing outhouse just as the last vamp’s hit the floor. Not knowing what it was, you dropped your machete and quickly grabbed your gun and raised it at the brothers and spoke confidently.  
‘’Who are you? Are you one of them?’’  
‘’Woah, calm down, sweetheart,’’ you scoffed as Dean spoke, noticing his flirty tone straight away. ‘’We’re hunters, just like you. I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We came to take out this nest, but it seems you did our job for us.’’  
You placed your gun into your back pocket, and you picked up your machete, cleaning it off with your already blood stained shirt. You wiped the dirt on your hands and went to shake their hands, starting with Dean.  
‘’Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you.’’  
You turned to Sam and as soon as your hand touched his and your eyes met, it happened. Everything went silent, all the noise in your head stopped. The spinning and movement stilled and you were left shocked. All was tranquil and calm. This was it. Sam, he was it. Sam was the calm of the storm.  
It was like every single cliché you had ever heard about love at first sight. God, it’s such a cliché but it was like love at first sight. You both slowly shook hands, eyes never losing contact. It seemed like an eternity that you stared at each other when you were interrupted by a cough from beside you.  
‘’So, Y/N,’’ Dean began, smirking at you and his brother knowingly. ‘’Drinks?’’  
For about six months after you met Sam and Dean, you went on the occasional hunt with them, but, when a shifter took what was left of your family, you began hunting with them full time. The tight living quarters and the fact that you all spent all day every day together did not help with the massive crush you harboured on Sam. And it was definitely obvious because even Castiel had figured it out.  
Dean seemed to do everything he could to get the two of you together; leaving you alone more often than not, dropping some not so innocent hints about your crush and making some very inappropriate innuendos. You called him out on it multiple times but he feigned nonchalance and continued on with his antics.  
You never expected anything to come of your crush on Sam but you still flirted with him on multiple occasions. But, one night when Dean had left once again with Cas, something snapped between the two of you and suddenly you were kissing and confessing it all and, well, let’s just say you ‘got together’.  
Later that night, when you and Sam were well and truly tired, you both lay cuddled together in bed, limbs tangled together and the sheet barely draped over the two of you. A couple of hours later, you both woke up to find that Dean and Castiel had arrived back from the bar. You heard Dean snickering and you immediately felt your cheeks burn up and you nuzzled your face closer into Sam’s neck.  
‘’Took your goddamn time, kiddos. Thought you’d never get together!’’ Dean exclaimed, pride and humour clearly evident in his voice.  
You quickly grabbed Sam’s flannel and put it on, while Sam put his boxers on under the sheets. You both went back under the covers, hoping to avoid any further tormenting from Dean.  
‘’Yes, it was about time that you both confessed your love to each other,’’ Cas added, and you felt Sam heat up at the comment. ‘’It took a very long time, though, considering that you are both soulmates.’’  
You and Sam simultaneously sitting up, gripping the sheets to your body and yelled: ‘’What?!’’  
‘’Soulmates. I was informed on my last trip to Heaven. You two are meant to be together.’’  
Dean, for some reason, found this hilarious. He sat himself down on the couch, cackling. Castiel joined him on the couch, smiling. You felt happiness coursing through you, the thought of spending your life with Sam sounding perfect, even if it was in the hunting life. You turned to Sam, hoping to see the same expression of happiness on his face only to see a look filled with anxiety.  
‘’Oh.’’ You pushed yourself out of Sam’s arms and tried to get off the bed. Sam realised that you misinterpreted him and moved to you and began to reassure you.  
‘’Y/N, baby, no, it’s not like that! It just I haven’t really had the best of luck in the past and I just don’t want you to get hurt just because you’re my soulmate,’’ You kissed his palm as he placed his hand your cheek. ‘’I just don’t wanna’ mess this up. I saw what happened to my dad when my mom died. It killed him! And I can’t even think of either of us having to go through that. I just can’t!’’  
‘’Nothing’s going happen, Sam. I promise.’’ You kissed him firmly on the lips, almost as a way to confirm your promise. You both began to deepen the kiss, but you stopped when Dean coughed from his seat on the couch. You turned and saw him and Castiel awkwardly staring away from you and Sam.  
‘’So, if you guys are going to keep this lovey-dovey stuff up you’re going to have to your own room,’’ Dean said, still avoiding looking at you or Sam.  
You just laughed and went back your previous position, you head tucked into Sam’s neck and your legs tangled together. You took a deep breath and you felt it once again. The calm, still feeling you got with Sam. Sam is the eye of the hurricane. Sam is the eye of your hurricane. The hurricane that is your life. And it was flawless.


End file.
